1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein embodies prosthetics and, more particularly, a method for manufacturing a gel for use in breast prostheses.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
It is conventional practice following post-mastectomy surgery to have the patient fitted with a breast prosthesis to augment that portion of the pectoral area which has been removed. The selection and purchase of such a prosthesis is much more complicated than that of almost any other prosthetic body part. Present breast prostheses are composed of cells in which a substance which is supposed to duplicate characteristics of the human breast material is contained. However, materials chosen often have characteristics different from the human breast material. Therefore, the prosthesis does not have the desireddegree of flexibility and texture, and does not have the capability of moving with the body during physical activities in such a way as to simulate or duplicate the characteristics of a natural breast. Many of these materials harden after washing, are irritating to the skin, or feel unnatural or uncomfortable.
The use of air filling has been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,833 in an attempt to effect the natural contouring of the breast. The use of an air filling can lead to an unavoidable "bowing" effect which entails a formation of a spherical shape, as opposed to the natural contours of the body of the wearer. Material suggested for use as the filler for breast prostheses also include bags of silicone and glycerin, silicone foam or gel pads, or silicone pads filled with air.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,921 suggests chips of a foam rubber substance to approximate the size and elasticity of a natural breast.